


Living Proof

by laykay



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, I'm still really sad and thought this would help, it didn't, just fluffy brittana starting a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Brittany has a dream that leads to her and Santana making a decision about their future
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Living Proof

Brittany’s eyes opened and she looked at Santana, who was asleep next to her in bed, turned on her side with her back to her. She let out a soft sigh and sat up, turning on the light on her bedside table.

“What the…” Santana muttered. “Turn the light off. I’m sleeping.”

“You’re not sleeping anymore because you’re talking and you don’t talk in your sleep. I had a dream and I need to talk about it.”

“The cupcakes again?” Santana rolled onto her back to look at her wife. “Britt, I told you, they’re not gonna eat you.”

“It’s not the cupcakes. But that’s not true, you don’t see their teeth and they grow. They start with a finger or a toe and then they get bigger until they eat my arm or leg.”

Brittany shuddered as Santana sat up, she reached across Brittany to turn the light off then put her arms around her. “Okay, why don’t you tell me what the dream was about and I’ll tell you why it’s not something you ever need to be scared of,” Santana told her softly, brushing blonde hair away from her wife’s face. “No matter what it is, I’m right here and nothing’s gonna hurt you. Whatever it is, it wasn’t real.”

“But I wasn’t scared of this dream,” Brittany told her, reaching over to turn the light on again, making Santana wince. “I don’t want it to go away and I want it to be real.”

“What do you mean? What happened?”

Brittany turned her head to look at Santana and smiled. “We had a baby.”

“A baby?” Santana’s arms dropped from around her. “Like a screaming, crying, pooping baby?”

“It wasn’t doing any of that. It was smiling, giggling. It had your smile and it was the prettiest baby I’d ever seen.”

The corner of Santana’s mouth turned into a flash of a smile before she turned to lean against the headboard, not looking at Brittany. “So… you said you want it to be real… you want a baby? Because you had one dream?”

“But it didn’t feel like a dream. It felt real and good. I woke up and there was no baby, I was sad.”

Santana looked at Brittany and sighed softly. “I don’t want you to be sad.” She leaned over to kiss her cheek quickly. “It’s late, Britt. I’m half asleep and if we’re gonna have this conversation, I need to be awake and have coffee. Lots of coffee.”

Brittany nodded. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Santana repeated. She kissed Brittany quickly then leaned over to turn the light off again. “Let’s go back to sleep, come here.” She laid down, holding one arm towards Brittany, who laid down, putting her arm around Santana’s waist as both of Santana’s wrapped around her. Santana kissed her cheek quickly, closing her eyes as she nuzzled into her neck. Brittany’s eyes stayed open and she rested her chin against Santana’s shoulder.

\------

Santana turned her face into her pillow as she woke up, the sun streaming in through the bedroom window. She moved one arm over Brittany’s side of the bed, lifting her head and frowning when she felt the empty space next to her. She rolled out of bed and left the room, walking to the kitchen, where she heard a crash followed by Brittany swearing.

“What are you doing?” Santana asked as she turned into the kitchen, seeing Brittany standing at the stove. “What was that noise?”

“Breakfast,” she said, not looking away from the pan she was cooking in. “I broke a plate. Or three. There’s coffee.” She turned quickly to motion to the coffee pot.

Santana smiled as she crossed the room to pour herself a cup of coffee. “So what’s all this about? You never cook.”

“Because you won’t let me,” Brittany countered.

“Sorry but I still remember that time you set off the smoke alarm when you tried to make a surprise breakfast for Kurt and Blaine when they visited. I had to see naked Hummel run through our house. That’s not something you ever get over.”

“Anyway, you said you didn’t want to talk until you had coffee. So you can have your coffee, I’m making French waffles.”

“Oh, right. That talk we were having.” Santana raised an eyebrow as she sat at the kitchen table. “You mean French toast?” 

“No, I mean French waffles. I couldn’t decide between eggs and waffles, so I fried Eggo waffles in eggs.”

Santana blinked. “How does that work?” she asked but shook her head. “Never mind.”

Brittany made two plates of waffles and brought them to the table, putting on dark brown waffle in front of Santana.

“You know what, babe, I’m not that hungry right now,” Santana said, pushing the plate away from her. “I’m sorry.”

Brittany nodded. “That’s okay. Did you have enough coffee?”

Santana cleared her throat, taking a sip from her cup before putting it down. “Sure. Okay. Baby. You really… you want a baby? Did you ever think about this before or was it that one dream last night?”

Brittany shrugged one shoulder. “I don’t know. I think I’d be a good mom.”

Santana nodded and smiled. “You would. You’d be a great mom. And if I was gonna have a kid with anyone, I’d want it to be you.”

“Well, that’s good cause we’re married.”

Santana nodded again. “Right. But, I mean, could you imagine me with a kid?” she asked with a laugh. “I’d be a scary-ass mom.”

“You’d be amazing,” Brittany told her without hesitation. “Our kids would be the fiercest and the most talented.”

“That is true,” Santana said with a smile. “But maybe first we should get something easier to take care of. You know, like a fish.”

Brittany frowned. “You know that I had a fish when I was eight and it ran away. I don’t need to be reminded of that.”

“Right. Sorry. But I promise, our fish will not run away.”

“I don’t see how anyone could promise that. Besides, a fish isn’t a baby.”

“Britt,” Santana said softly, reaching over to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “This isn’t something we should do because you had some random dream.”

Brittany shook her head. “Have you ever had one of those dreams that feel so real and so right that when you wake up and find out it’s not real, you can’t believe it and you want to go back to the dream world because it was so good there? I was really sad when I woke up.”

Santana nodded. “Would a baby make you happy?”

“I am happy. Maybe we could both be happier though. Like I said, I think we’d be great moms. Will you please at least think about it before you say no?”

“I’m not saying no.”

Brittany smiled. “Really?”

“Really. I mean, I guess no one really knows how to be a parent until they are, right? Besides, I have time to get used the idea.”

Brittany’s smile widened, she leaned over to kiss Santana. “Come on,” she whispered as she stood up, taking her hand.

“What are we doing?”

“I thought maybe we could start today.”

“Start…” Santana said slowly, shaking her head until she realized what Brittany was suggesting, she laughed. “Babe, you know it doesn’t work like that. We can’t make a baby. We need uh… help.”

“I know. But that doesn’t mean we can’t do the fun part first, right?”

Santana tugged on Brittany’s hand, pulling her towards her before they reached their bedroom. “You really are a genius,” she whispered before kissing her.

\------

“What do you think about Sam?”

Santana didn’t look up from the computer in the lap when Brittany spoke, both of them sitting on their couch. “In general or do you have a specific part of him you want to discuss?”

“For the sperm donor,” Brittany clarified. “We have a bunch of guy friends, I thought we could ask one of them.”

“I guess so. What’s the point of being friends with dudes if we can’t ask them to donate their sperm?”

“We both dated Sam.”

“Yeah, so did everybody else.” Santana closed her laptop and looked at Brittany. “Sorry but I’m not risking popping out a kid with his giant fish lips.”

“I guess that’s true,” Brittany said softly. “I also thought about Artie but I don’t want our kids to be half robot. Kurt?”

Santana shook her head. “I want our kid to be able to grow adult teeth.”

“Blaine?”

“He doesn’t have any visible flaws, which is actually really annoying. How about Chang?”

Brittany frowned. “Tina?”

“Mike,” Santana said with a chuckle.

“No, I can’t risk my baby being a better dancer than me. Tina I’d be fine with.”

“That’s not gonna work,” Santana told her. 

Brittany sighed. “Having to pick a guy really limits our options.”

“If that weren’t the case, we wouldn’t be discussing this.”

“True. Maybe we should, like, ask and see who says yes,” Brittany suggested.

“They’re our friends. Why wouldn’t they say yes to us?” Santana paused for a second, then shook her head. “Maybe we should just choose someone from one of those books at a sperm bank.”

\---- _one year later_ \----

Brittany dropped her duffel bag on the floor as she walked into her house, closing the door softly behind her before she moved through the dark house. She frowned when she noticed her and Santana’s bedroom door still open, pausing in front of the nursery, where a light was still on.

She pushed open the door, smiling when she saw Santana sitting in the chair near the crib as she held their son, both of them asleep. She walked over to them and carefully lifted the baby out of Santana’s arms. “Relax. It’s just me,” she told her when Santana jumped. She laughed softly when Santana nodded then closed her eyes again.

Brittany put the baby back into his crib before walking back to Santana and kissing her head softly. “Sorry, rehearsals ran late.”

“It’s okay,” Santana told her, eye still closed. “You get to be alone with him all day when I have that audition next week.”

“And then we’ll move to whatever city they’re filming in after you book it, it’ll be just me and him all day for months.”

Santana finally opened her eyes. “I only have like three lines. It’ll take a couple days, tops.”

“This time. But soon you’re gonna be a superstar and we’ll go where you go.” She took Santana’s hand, giving it a light tug. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Santana shook her head. “Come here,” she said, pulling Brittany into her lap.

Brittany put one arm around Santana, leaning her head against her shoulder. “Sometimes I think we should just move our bed in here.”

“Probably.” They sat like that for a moment before Santana looked at her wife. “Thanks for having that weird dream.”


End file.
